Dolera
} | name = Dolera | type = Hardcore PvP | online = June 29, 2004 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} Etymology The name Dolera is derived from Spanish dolerá (conjugation of doler (to hurt something)), which in turn is perhaps derived from dolor (pain, as a noun), from Latin dolor (pain, sorrow, anguish ...) The server name literally means It' will hurt in Spanish. Additional Information *Hors De Combat(Now plays Johnny Luv), was the first to obtain Amazon Armor and also the first on Tibia. Later it was given to Ron Para as a present due to him always protecting him on Dolera. Shortly after, Ron Para's account was compramised and everything was stolen off the character. *It is highly suggested to join a guild upon starting Dolera. *Dolera was the last server to finish Pits Of Inferno Quest. * was the first player to achieve level 200 on Dolera. *The community made it's own Wikia at [http://dolera.wikia.com dolera.wikia.com]. Advantages and Disadvantages *You can kill any player with no game restrictions. *The main languages spoken are Spanish and English. *'Dolera' seldom reaches 200+ players. There has never been any login queue. *Both Amulets of Loss and blessings exist, they were implemented in the 8.53 update. *Lots of houses are vacant. *Many items have extremely low values and rares are hard to sell. *Dolera as some people may think is in extreme organizated. the guild's provides security and stability to the server, as well as organization and authority. *Respawns are usually empty and the most popular cities (Venore, Thais, Carlin) are very dangerous to low levels. Due to the low population. *The Guildless Rule is in effect, which prohibits anyone without connections to play. *Dolera is the most populated Hardcore PvP Server. Premium Time In Dolera, buying premium means more than additional features. It means surviving. It is highly advised to afford one to go past level 20. This is why: *Haste and Strong Haste are the best anti-PK tools. *With more places to hunt it's easier getting the lost experience back. *Players tend to be more sociable when talking to premiums. *Meeting important players is a lot easier because most of them live in premium towns. *Free towns are frequently raided by PKers. *The enlarged VIP list helps keeping track of an eventual war. Knowing which side is in charge at the moment can prevent stupid deaths. Wars Wars in PvP-Enforced are a bit different to regular ones. The strategy of using low level characters to give enemies unjustified kills doesn't exist for obvious reasons. Everyone is able to kill as much as they want, allowing good PVPers to continue a massacre. Alliance of Dolera vs Shikon The Para family dominated Dolera for a long time. In 2005 March 18th, a high level guild, the Alliance of Dolera, decided to take over the server declaring war on Shikon, the Para's guild. Three months later it seemed the war had ended in favour of the Paras. Pandemonium vs Chaos Riders - The 4 days war The highest level of Dolera of the time, Lowix, had declared war on the guild Chaos Warriors on December 27th. The reason was the murdering of his friend and the abuse of a game weakness. Lowix was killed by a magebomb programmed by Eruanno a few minutes after the war declaration going from level 136 to 133. After four days, , founder and leader of , made an agreement with Lowix, leader of . Maguz Pistolero was to pay 200,000 gold coins in 2 weeks in exchange of Lowix ensuring no one in his guild bothers a Del Chaos member. Shinsengumi vs Del Chaos, Pandemonium and Vengence of Deceit Alliance No war declaration started this war. It's said a group of hunted players started it attacking the high levels of the strongest guilds. The Shinsengumi massacre in Thais, the multiple deaths of the highest level at the time, Lowix, and the death of Vazilisk '''were some of the most memorable parts of this war. Pandemonium 694 vs 684 Del Chaos The murdering of and on 2007 December 24th started this war. All war information can be found in this thread. It was considered by many to be a nationality war between Americans and Mexicans. Like the majority of wars on Dolera one side left the server without much explanation leaving Del Chaos to run the server. Del Chaos 71 vs 26 Vae Victus Many of the hunted characters who did not leave the server after the war formed Nightmare and continually launched attacks on Del Chaos. *November 10th: '''Del Chaos, and disbanded to become one in . The former members of Nightmare recreated Del Chaos as a joke. Blitzkriieg 13 vs 9 Blackened The conflict started when was killed by the opposing guild. Both guilds consists of members who once were part of Del Chaos. More information can be found on the official fraglist thread. *November 9th: Maguz Pistolero made a recruitment letter followed by an explanation on Blackened reasons to start this war. *November 12th: Edkeys forced a cease fire. The war is over. Mavens 290 vs 234 Deadly War started upon the death of members , and . It was justified with the premise Deadly was randoming Brazilian Academy members. Some say it was caused by , the leader until then, going on vacations. It's most likely the combination of both. *January 6th: Brazilian Army was disbanded to create . *January 7th: declared war on Care Bears. *January 9th: The creation of represents the return of the players who fought for Pandemonium, Checkmate and Nightmare. It is now the main war guild opposing Deadly. *February 13th: The chileans, once known as good allies of Vae Victus, sided with Mavens. *February 17th: During a fake open battle, the chileans and brazilians joined forces with mexicans in Vae Victus against the rest of Mavens. The fraglist can be seen here. Check the old one for further information. Shottaz 169 vs 131 Del Chaos This is the sequence of the conflict involving brazilian, chilean, mexican and american team. After being betrayed by their allies, the americans in settled an alliance with mexicans who had disbanded Vae Victus to recreate Del Chaos. *March 25th: The war is over. Del Chaos wins. More information in the official fraglist. Dipset 189 vs 120 Del Chaos As many predicted the two armies didn't last long together. After the dust had settled down the hostilities arose progressively. Dipset broke the hipocrisy striking surprise attacks against Del Chaos on April 11th. *June 1st: The war is over. Del Chaos controls the server. The fraglist can be found here or here. Notoriouz 47 vs 42 Primal Fear The recently made guild started this war upon killing two members of the guild Murderers Inc, and , without a war declaration, as usual in Dolera. Murderers Inc was disbanded and came back as . *July 9th: The war begins. The ruling guild and allies remained neutral at the beginning. More information and fraglist here. Forsaken 149 vs 187 Pandemonium Lowix returns to reclaim the server he once ruled. Roughly speaking, all brazilians and chileans that were in Primal Fear fought the ruling guilds of mexicans with the aid of americans. *July 18th: The previous conflict grows into a war involving the whole server. More information in the fraglist Awaken 45 vs 40 Criminal Union No big surprises in this war except represents all the hunted players ranked by the group they belong. As a reaction to this, disbanded and gathered together in a larger guild composing . *October 1st: War starts. Nothing really changes. More information in the main article. Waterloo 518 vs 378 Crimson Sunset The murdering of triggered the first 2010 war. The first few days were very succesful due to a rather controversial strategy concerning stacking. Waterloo is suspected of account sharing with some Infernian players, in order to wrest away control of the server. War ends in the very first month and nothing changes at all. Crimson Sunset controls the server. *February 3rd: The war begins. *February 13th: , the leader of , is banned for using illegal software. *February 25th: War ends. still controls the server. More information in the main article. Exiles 29 vs 25 Deadly The between and was scheduled to begin at March 23rd, making it the first scheduled war and first conflict involving mexicans in both sides since Blitzkriieg vs Blackned war. One of the great happenings after had declared war by himself against , now , is the retirement of Edkeys. He had ruled the lands of for a long time "always trying to keep his friends together", but failed to do so in this conflict. He's been in charge of the main guild since he defeated Pandemonium back in 2007. *March 22th: Official date to begin the war. More information in the main article. Fobia 29 vs 39 Exiles War Started when Created guild and killled , and as a vendetta for killing . The conflict opened the wounds from the last war between and . *May 16th: War begins. *May 24th: War ends. More information in the main article League of Legends 299 vs 235 Crimson Sunset kills . Then dies. Then a whole bunch of guys die too. It's a ! *June 13th: War begins. *June 14th: enters the war. The Allstars are disbanded to merge with . and side with . *June 17th: was hacked from level 249 to 1 in two turns. *June 23th: aka was hacked from level 135 to 1. *June 25th: was hacked from level 221 to 183. was hacked from level 188 to 14. More information in the main article. History The Fall of the Paras The article written by summarizes what is known to be The Fall of the Paras. "Everything has an end. An old saying that is applied to real life situations everyday. But, on a world like Dolera. Where one group, a family called The Paras have ruled so long, and prevented many from over taking them by killing them down if they were percieved as a threat, this saying seemed like only a mere hope. For months, the first level 100 on pvp enforced server was hunted. Him and his friends were kept down, by the paras and their collaboraters. Dozens more players also took the same fate and the server was ruled with an iron fist. The end was near though. More and more people were fed up with this sort of dictorial government. And this past week, the server has been finally retaken after months of surpression. With the combined psychological tactics of ,and his way of words. He was able to get on the side of the paras. Get his level up and his real life friends, and began to work on real allys, allys that in battle matter. Players like the intelligent sorcerer and the persistant . Of course, its not this simple. Other events like, the killing of '''Nyalith' by prompted Nyalith to fight instead of sitting by and living along side with the Paras. Either way, the manner of how this destiny become unfolded is somewhat irrelevant. Of course, other events with gave the resistance a lot more strength, because Xeberus buddies would help aswell.'' Either way with the combined battle tactics of '''Lowix' and Xeberus the paras have been finally eliminated. Demoralized as Lowix might have been for being hunted off a level 100+ character for so many months, he and others were still able to fight with enough determination to win. Perhaps this is the inveitable on a ruling power. But one, cannot help but admire the willpower of these players''" External links *[http://dolera.wikia.com/ Dolera Wikia]